Stolen Moments
by Abydosorphan
Summary: During a Medical Emergency on a distant planet Janet and Jack need to rest for a while. Originally published in 2003
Doctor Janet Frasier lay in her tent slowly drifting towards consciousness. Gradually, she became aware of the slow steady breathing of the person beside her. She wanted to snuggle in deeper, to bask in the warmth of his presence. The comforting pressure of his body at her back and the strong arm draped over her stomach made her whole body tense.

Colonel Jack O'Neill.

He had been the one sharing the tent with her, she thought hazily. The rest of the team had been either on watch or helping with the medical emergency. She and O'Neill had been the only two NOT to take a break in the 52 hours they had been there. Major Samantha Carter had finally pushed hard enough that the two over exhausted officers had no choice but to comply and get some much needed sleep.

Janet almost considered moving further away but decided that it really wasn't worth the effort, - besides it was rather cold on the planet and the warmth of him next to her made her feel nice and cozy. Instinctively, she took the opportunity to snuggle slightly against him; after all, she could always blame it on being unconscious and cold. She was nearly asleep again when Jack shifted and, to her shock, but thoroughly pleased surprise, she felt his erection prodding her hip slightly.

What?

Her eyes widened and she was instantly awake. Oh. My. God.

What was she supposed to do? She certainly shouldn't stay where she was, but if she moved she risked waking him. And as much as she hated to admit it, she liked being here. She liked being held in a man's arms, in his arms in particular, feeling his warmth, breathing in his smell. Without conscious thought, she pressed back against him, a small gasp escaping her when he thrust back.

He's asleep; he has to be she tried to convinced herself. It's nothing more than a typical male reaction. He doesn't mean it. How could he? Didn't he and Sam have some sort of thing going? Yes, Sam. Her best friend. The one who had been pining over the man for years. So, this couldn't mean anything to him with her, could it? Still, she couldn't stop herself from wiggling her hips against him.

Then his breathing changed.

Instinctively, she knew that he was fully and completely awake. She froze, not knowing what to do. Her breathing was much too rapid for her to try and feign sleep. What would she do if he was completely appalled? How had she managed to let it get this way?

The unreality of the situation came to a head as he gently pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. Dear, God, could he possibly want this? Could everything that she had ever allowed herself to fantasize about been reciprocal after all? Had she wasted time not making a move on this wonderful man because she had thought that he had feelings for her best friend?

Having found no signs of resistance from her, Jack slid his right arm beneath her and pulled her snugly back against his body as he thrust forward once again, grinding himself into her.

Janet reached back and grabbed hold of his thigh, digging in her nails as she let out a low moan. His left hand slid beneath her shirt and his fingers began lightly stroking the sensitive skin of her stomach, the delicate touch eliciting tingles of delight. Her grip tightened when his hand slid up, gently kneading her breast and gently teasing her nipple through the fabric of her bra. "Oh, Jack," she breathed as her eyes drifted shut, surrendering herself to the sensation, letting it wash over her in all its glory.

Their lower bodies continued to come together gently, but insistently, the slow and lazy movements sending frissons of heat through her from head to toe. Jack continued fondling her breasts as he nuzzled the back of her neck, his right hand slipping beneath her underwear to stroke at the very center of her arousal that he found there.

Janet arched slightly and tried desperately to stifle the moan that she felt building from deep within her chest. Jack's middle finger pressed intimately into her, and she felt her entire body shuddered almost violently at the welcome penetration. The moan that she had been trying to hold back was only stifled by Jack's hand -coming up to lightly cover her mouth.

"Shh, Janet. We don't want anyone to come in and interrupt this now do we?"

The playful sound of his voice was so arousing to her. It was the sound of his voice, however; that brought the reality of the situation smashing down upon her and she tensed violently under his caressing touch.

Jack rolled them so that his body covered hers, melding together in a oneness that Janet had dreamt of many times, but never imagined could possibly come true. "Janet, relax, it's ok." He kissed her swiftly, as if needing to convince himself as well. But it was plainly obvious: he wanted this. and he knew that she wanted this too.

Pressing the point home, one of Jack's knees slid between her legs, separating them as his fingers continued their assault for a few more seconds and then abruptly left her. She moaned wantonly into his mouth. Almost desperate to feel his touch once more.

He thrust against her once urgently, before moving to remove her pants. His long fingers fumbling slightly until the fastenings relented and he lightly touched her already heated skin.

At the same time, she reached for the fly of his BDUs. Her hand hesitantly drifting inside and along his length. She had seen him naked before, examined his body on more than one occasion for both medical and personal reasons. But, she had never thought she would experience him like this.

His left arm pulled her to him firmly. He allowed her to guide him to her opening and slowly, passionately, he slipped inside her. Her body suddenly trembled, a deep low moan escaping her mouth as she adjusted to him. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him to her lips. Quickly kissing him deeply to restrain herself from any louder vocalization of what she was feeling.

Their bodies moved together instinctually and she regretted having not completely removed her pants. In this position, it would be over for them much faster than she would have truly enjoyed. But just experiencing this was more than enough for the moment. It had been far too long since any man had made her feel this way.

Her orgasm quickly washed over her in a wave of heat. And her body shuddered violently against him, as she bit down hard on her lower lip to avoid crying out like she wanted to.

He stilled inside her waiting for the tremors to subside, moaning softly into her neck as her internal muscles tightened around him. When she finally began to still, Jack's arms tightened painfully around her as he began to recapture their earlier rhythm.

She clutched to him as he moved, feeling the tremors still rippling through her as he strove toward his own release. He thrust harder and faster pushing her further towards a second orgasm that she knew she wouldn't be able to stifle. He came hard, pushing her over that final precipice once again. She arched into him and began to cry out only to have her cry muffled once again by his hand as her own name became a strangled whisper falling from his lips. "Oh, God, Janet."

They both lay there for several minutes, breathing heavily, Jack's face still buried in her shoulder.

Janet couldn't believe what they had just done, especially on duty with everyone - but especially Sam - only meters away. What on earth had they been thinking?

But that was just it, she realized. They hadn't been thinking. They'd simply felt and acted. And wonderfully, she had no regrets. But what about him? What about Jack? Did he have any?

Even as she wondered what he was thinking, Jack moved his hands up to cup her face and place a kiss to her lips and continue to deepen it until she found herself almost gasping for breath. He held her to him securely; and brought his lips to her ear. "I don't regret this, Janet; please tell me you don't either."

Janet found it almost impossible to speak. How could this all be happening, how could it really be true? She brought her head up to his and kissed him gently. "No regrets."

He calmly moved off of her and the two of them straightened out their uniforms. Then, as they were settling back down, she made herself comfortable back in his arms. Noticing that their earlier drowsiness was returning. They might only have a short time together now, but once this emergency was over, once things got back to what they considered normal. Then they would just have to see where this was going to lead...


End file.
